Mejores Amigas
by Pink Composer
Summary: La relación entre la Rebelde Inuzuka y la Delegada peli violeta. Sumire Kakei y Kita Inuzuka (FANDOM OC) Resubido


¡HOLA!

Mi fanfic fanfic. Jamás pensé que me atrevería finalmente a hacer uno.

Solo espero que les guste;

Por cierto tiene OC; Lamada Kita Inuzuka. Y es la hija de Kiba y Tamaki (para quienes no lo sepan es la actual pareja de Kiba). Yo amo el shipp :3.

Aunque es un OC, utilizado por varios fans, esto es como un tributo hacia ella.

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

 **MEJOR AMIGA**

Kita Inuzuka; era conocida como la " _Chica Rebelde"_ y malhumorada en la Academia Ninja. Como la intimidatoria y extrañamente amistosa (a su manera) chica de la clase.

Distinguida por actuar y hablar como quisiera.

Alguien que decía y hacia las cosas de forma sincera, sin mentiras ni engaños, completamente franca. Su madre, Tamaki, la regañaba y _sermoneaba_ constantemente por su rebeldía y actitud impetuosa, además de ser irresponsable e impaciente. Sin embargo, debajo de su fastidiosa actitud, era una persona muy noble y amable. Pero pocos eran quienes la conocen y ven al fondo en su corazón.

Una de ellas; Sumire Kakei. Su mejor amiga.

Sumire, era una de las personas de las cuales eran capaces de poder ver como era el verdadero corazón de la castaña, a pesar de su aparente rudeza. Entrelazando una conexión entre ambas chicas.

Sin embargo, al igual que la Delegada, Kita también fue capaz de ver más allá de la aparente tranquilidad de la peli-violeta. Sabia en el fondo, que detrás de aquella expresión amable y bondadosa. Se podía percibir el dolor de la soledad, y la falta de afecto de sus padres. Del cual su vida carecía al ser huérfana.

Kita, jamás experimento aquel horrible sentimiento, y agradecía enormemente lo afortunada que se era al tener una vida prácticamente perfecta. Pero tenía algo muy claro en la vida, y en lo que no debía hacer;

 _No te mientas a ti Misma_

Siempre se lo decía

Intentaba corregir aquello en Sumire, quería que dejará de ponerse una sonrisa en el rostro cada día, que dejará de mentirse. Lo único que terminaría consiguiendo, sería creer aquella mentira, dependería de ella. Tal vez era exagerado decir eso, pero no soportaba ver como alguien se hacia eso a si mismo.

Sumire no era una hipócrita, todo lo contrario. Tal vez no era muy franca, pero no era mentirosa, no aparentaba algo que no era o sentía. Realmente era una buena persona. Quizás la mas buena que Kita conociera en su vida. Solo intentaba estar bien para no preocupar a los demás un su alrededor. No importaba que, esa sonrisa no se desvanecía.

Puede que pensará que si se veía feliz, podría serlo.

La delegada tal vez no tenía mucho remedio con ello. Sin embargo al menos con Kita, era capaz de dejar de mentirse. Por un momento y aparentar que todo estaba perfecto con ella. Con ella podía posar una expresión de tristeza, desahogarse con tranquilidad, llorar y sentirse que es apoyada y consolada. Que tenía a alguien junto a ella, en quien podía confiar infinitamente.

No podía contar cuentas fueron las horas o los momentos que pasaron juntas. Momentos tristes, felices, los silencios, las largas charlas, las bromas y las risas que conllevaba, los entrenamientos. O las veces que Kita se enfadaba, ya que ciertas personas se acercaban mucho a Sumire, a los cuales les dedicaba miradas de terror llenas de un dulce; _Lárgate._ La joven Inuzuka era celosa, sobre-protectora y pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo junto a Sumire. Tanto así que algunos, múltiplos veces pensaban que se era su Sombra o Guardaespaldas (lo que en cierto modo es cierto).

Posiblemente algo extraño y excesivo, pero se preocupaba tanto por la delegada. Además de ser más que nadie, consciente que aquella soledad que la aquejaba cada día, era mas fuerte de lo el pensaba.

 _Prometió que no l_ _a dejaría que se sintiera sola. No lo haría._

Intentaba con su compañía, pudiese llenar un poco el vacío en su corazón.

Para La castaña, su relación con Sumire, no era de una simple amistad. Era mucho mas que eso; _Familia_ .

Sumire Kakei sabía algo; y eso era que, Kita Inuzuka era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Siempre tendría un espacio sólo para ella en su corazón.

 _Su mejor amiga_

 _Gracias por todo, Kita-chan_

 _—_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que dijeran que les pareciopareció._

 _Esta es mi primera historia, gracias por haberla leído._

 _Hasta luego XD_


End file.
